The true Adventures of Love
by Evil Spirit Chaser
Summary: Eine ConanxAi FF. Ich schreibe sie mit meiner Freundin und wir hoffen sie gefällt euch :D


**The true Adventures of Love**

NOTE: Diese FF schreibt meine beste Freundin doch ich muss sie für sie abtippen ^^, Ich selbst bin Conan Fan und diese FF habe ich eigentlich nur umformuliert also nicht 1:1 abgetippt ;) wenn sie sich hier mal anmeldet werde ich euch wissen lassen ;D

Ai's sicht

Es war Montagmorgen. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und es war noch dunkel aber ich wusste wenn ich jetzt nicht aufstehen würde, würde ich zu spät kommen. Also zwingte ich mich aus dem Bett raus. Der Professor war auch schon wach. „Oh, hallo Ai!" begrüßte er mich freundlich freundlich während er sich noch ein paar Ascheflecken aus dem Gesicht wischte. _"Wohl wieder eine misslungene Erfindung." _„Guten Morgen Professor Agasa! ", grüßte ich zurück. Ich ging in die Küche und machte mir einen Tee und ging in mein Zimmer um mich umzuziehen. Ich nahm dann meine Schultasche, trank meinen Tee und ging schließlich zu Schule.

Davor verabschiedete ich mich jedoch noch vor Professor Agasa. Ich ging wie immer an Shinichis Haus vorbei, das gleich neben Agasas Haus stand. Ich hielt kurz an und schaute das Tor an. Mein Blick wanderte von einer zur anderen Seite und blieb beim Namensschild stehen. Kudo Stand da. Der Nachname von Shinichi und seinen Eltern und den Namen den ich so liebe. Ich wand den Blick langsam von dem Schild ab und ging direkt weiter zur Teitan-Grundschule. Vor dem Eingang warteten Ayumi, Mitzuhiko und Genta schon auf mich. Auymi winkte mir eifrig zu und rief mich auch freudig zu ihnen. Mit einem leichtem lächeln auf den Lippen ging ich zu ihnen rüber. „Wo ist denn Conan?" Mitzuhiko zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte kurz darauf : „Der kommt höchstwahrscheinlich erst später".

Nur eine Minute später war das 5. Mitglied der Detektiv Boys angekommen. „Hallo Conan!" begrüßten Ayumi,Mitzuhiko und Genta Conan im Chor. Er grüßte sie zurück und wir gingen anschließend in das Klassenzimmer der 1B. Mich und Conan interessierte der Stoff der 1. Klasse sehr wenig, da wir ja schon vor ewigkeiten in der 1. Klasse waren. Conan sah man das sofort an. Er war viel mehr in Gedanken versunken, als dass er aufpasste. Ich dahingegen sah wenigstens so aus als ob ich aufpassen würde, doch selbst ich war öfters in Gedanken._"Ob ich jemals ein gutes Gegengift entwickeln kann?" _fragte ich mich selber und seufzte._"Leider habe ich keine Anhaltspunkte auf das Apoptoxin 4869... sonst hätte ich das schon längst geschafft... aber bis jetzt gibt es noch kein endgültiges Gegengift." _

Ich sah Conan an doch wie immer bekam er nichts mit. _"Er denkt jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder an sein Oberschülerleben... Ich habe gestern ja einen Gegengift Prototypen entwickelt aber... wie und wann soll ich es ihm bloß sagen?" _Ich wandte dann langsam meinen Blick zur Lehrerin, aber nicht meine Aufmerksamkeit. Schon bald war der Unterricht auch schon zuende. Wie üblich, ging ich neben den DB her, die die ganze Zeit über etwas diskutierten. An der Kreuzung trennten wir uns von den anderen. Jetzt lief nur noch Conan neben mir. _"Wenn ich es ihm jetzt nicht sage, hört er nie auf daran zu denken, wieder groß zu sein. Und das wiederum kann ich nicht mitansehen" ._Ich blieb stehen und sprach ihn leise an. Darauf drehte er sich um und antwortete neugierig : „Ja, Ai?" „Ich habe einen neuen Gegengift Prototypen entwickelt." „Wirklich? Das ist doch super!" rief er freudig aus. Ich nickte nur. „Es würde deinen richtigen Körper für 24-30 Stunden zurückbringen."erklärte ich. „Na das passt doch gut!_"_ „Schon... wann würdest du es gern versuchen?".

Ich hoffte das es keine Nebenwirkungen haben würde. „Am besten jetzt sofort natürlich!" Darauf schüttelte ich nur meinen Kopf. „Nein, Ran würde dein Verschwinden sorgen machen..." „Ja stimmt..." sagte er nachdenklich und leicht traurig. Daraufhin schlug ich vor es morgen nach der Schule aus zu probieren unter der Bedingung das er sein verschwinden erklären könnte. „Na das wird doch das leichteste! Ich muss nur sagen dass ich bei freunden übernachten werde oder so ähnlich!" sagte er schon ganz freudig. „Na wenn du meinst antwortete ich. Nun trennten sich auch unsere Wege und er ging Richtung Detektei Mori. Ich sah ihm noch nach und seufzte. _"Er wird meine Gefühle niemals erwidern,selbst wenn er es wüsste. Dafür liebt er sie einfach zu sehr". _Leicht betrübt beendete ich meine Gedanken und ging in Professor Agasas Haus. Ich schmiss meine Tasche locker auf die Couch und ging weiter in die Küche. Natürlich saß Professor Agasa bereits da und aß etwas. Genervt rollte ich meine Augen und dachte: _"wie immer!"_. Erst dann bemerkte er mich und grüßte mich mit vollem Mund. Ich sah ihn streng an. „Man soll nicht vollem Mund reden und ich hoffe doch sehr dass das ihr erster Teller ist!"

sagte ich und sah den Teller Nudelsuppe an. „Natürlich! Ich muss ja darauf achten wie viel ich esse!" antwortete er sah ihn kurz misstrauisch an aber drehte mich dann wieder weg.

„Kudo wird morgen kommen. Ich hab nämlich ein neues Gegengift entwickelt, und das will er natürlich ausprobieren." erzählte ich ihm über meine Schulter und sah ihn dabei an. Er nickte aber mit vollem Mund, schluckte runter und sagte: „Morgen werde ich aber nicht vor Ort sein. Du und Shinichi müsst es alleine durchziehen." Ich nickte und ging runter um nochmals die Formel zu überprüfen _"Wieso können Formeln nur nicht kürzer sein! Nur ein Fehler und es würde ihn umbringen!"_ Als ich mich vergewissert hatte das sie stimmte, fing ich mit den Hausaufgaben an, die ich aber schon nach 5 Minuten fertig hatte. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. _"Es ist erst 19 Uhr... was könnte ich noch machen?" _Ich ging nochmal ins Wohnzimmer wo ich auf den Professor traf.

„Hallo Herr Professor, was machen sie da?" fragte ich ihn. „Oh Ai, könntest du mir helfen ein Rätsel für die Kinder zu erstellen?" antwortete er mir. Ich nickte kurz. „Und was für ein Rätsel soll es werden?" fragte ich ihn. „Nun ja... Ich wollte dieses Wochenende mit ihnen Fischen gehen. Wenn du willst kannst du doch mitkommen!" sagte Agasa. „Ich passe. Ich wollte dieses Wochenende etwas anderes machen doch beim Rätsel helfe ich gerne." Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und schon begannen wir das Rätsel zu diskutieren. Sehr oft widersprach ich mit „Das ist zu schwer für die Kinder!" oder mit „Das ist widerrum zu leicht für sie!". Nach ca. zwei Stunden hatten wir endlich das richtige Rätsel zusammenbekommen. „Danke das du mir geholfen hast, Ai!" bedankte er sich bei mir. Bevor ich in mein Zimmer ging nickte ich ihm noch einmal zu. Dort zog ich mich um und schmieß mich aufs Bett und schlief auch recht schnell ein.

Der nächste Tag verlief relativ normal ab. Wie abgemacht kam Conan nach der Schule mit zu Professor Agasas Haus. Bevor wir das Haus betraten holte er noch einige Sachen die er später anziehen würde. Als er zurückkam gingen wir gemeinsam ins Haus. „Warte kurz, ich geh das Gegengift holen." rief ich ihm über meine Schulter. Das Gegengift lag auf meinem Tisch und ich konnte deswegen sofort wieder zu Shinichi. Ich gab es ihm und deutete in richtung Badezimmer mit meinem Kopf. Er nickte und ich konnte das strahlen in seinen Augen sehen. _"Er kanns wohl kaum abwarten endlich wieder in seiner normalen Größe zu sein... verständlich..." _Nachdem er das Gegengift genommen hat kam er raus und lächelte zufrieden. „Fühlst du keine Symptome dafür dass das Gegengift Nebenwirkungen haben könnte?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Plötzlich schwankte er und schaffte es gerade so noch auf die Couch bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. „Oh nein! SHINICHI!"

**~ENDE Kapitel 1~**

Soo das war Kapitel 1 :DD am Sonntag fahr ich ins Skilager also werde ich nicht uploaden können... trotzdem werde ich versuchen das nächste chap so bald wie möglich zu ende zu schreiben :DD und wünscht meiner Freundin Glück und Inspirationen ;)

OK, ciao :D ,

Evil Spirits Chaser :3


End file.
